Trois leçons pour le respect
by Shoku Uki
Summary: Renji est sixième siège à la onzième division et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Kaien est lieutenant et, pour sa part, il est incapable d'obtenir l'obéissance. Mais quand un homme attint sa limite, il peut facilement soumettre n'importe qui. Oneshot, lemon hard


**Salut! Voici une nouvelle fic! Ma première de bleach et... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mais je n'en dis pas plus :P**

**Bleach ne m'appartient pas plus que FF7 et je ne suis toujours pas payée pour écrire ceci. Yaoi - Lemon **

* * *

-Pousse toi!

-Hnn...

-Allez, tu prends toute la place...

-Ménoh...

-T'es vraiment lourd...

À bout de force, le shinigami encore debout à côté du lit poussa celui étendu de toutes ses forces, plutôt faibles suite à la longue journée passée à contenir les hollows de plus en plus présents, faisant leur apparition dans les coins les plus éloignés du Rukongai. L'homme à demi endormi roula mollement sur le côté mais dès que les mains de l'autre quittèrent son épaule et sa hanche, il reprit sa place d'origine, c'est-à-dire, en étoile au beau milieu du lit double.

-Hé! Je suis ton supérieur! Alors... bouge... ordonna sans grande conviction celui aux cheveux foncés, tenaillé par sa terrible fatigue.

-'Chier... répondit mollement l'endormit.

Reprenant la masse que formait le sixième siège sur le flanc, le shinigami aux cheveux noirs se remit à pousser et dès que l'espace fut assez large pour contenir son corps, il s'y lança dans le but de bloquer le chemin de retour à son subalterne.

Il poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant le matelas réconfortant de l'auberge sous son corps. Le soulagement fut cependant de courte durée puisque l'autre reprit sa position étoilée, à demi sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Sérieusement, Renji, tu vas pas te servir de moi comme oreiller... je suis crevé, laisse moi récupérer aussi, fit le plus vieux avec exaspération.

-T'as qu'à t'enlever, geignit le concerné.

-C'est pas de ma faute s'il ne restait que des chambres avec des lits doubles... allez, j'ai plus la force de...

-'Te faire foutre Kaien...

-T'es que sixième siège je te rappelle! S'indigna le plus vieux, se battant avec la main de Renji qui s'étalait sur son visage.

-Lieutenant de mes fesses, grogna-t-il.

Renji avait toujours eut de la difficulté avec le respect, et Kaien aussi... La différence était que le tatoué n'en avait aucun, et son supérieur, n'arrivait pas à l'obtenir. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui avait poussé leur capitaine, Ukitake, à les envoyer ensemble dans cette mission, espérant que les deux hommes trouvent un milieu et réussissent à dompter l'autre pour que la vie au sein de la treizième division en soit améliorée.

Kaien devait se faire respecter, l'envoyer avec le pire des cas de ''je-m'en-foutisme'' de toute la division l'aiderait sans doute à devenir plus ferme, à hausser le ton et se faire entendre.

De l'autre côté, Renji devait apprendre à obéir sans répliquer. Peut-être prendrait-il pitié de Kaien ou... non, cas désespéré, le rouquin n'obéissait à personne... Une vraie tête de mule.

-Je vais te faire mal si tu ne bouge pas, menaça Kaien.

-...

-Voie d'emprisonnement numéro un, Sai, Dit à voix haute le lieutenant en se tournant vers le dérangeant.

Le rouquin se retrouva aussitôt couché sur le ventre, les bras croisés dans le dos, un regard meurtrier tourné vers Kaien... qui s'était retourné et avait déjà fermé les yeux.

-Tu...

-Si tu parle, je te jette un autre sort qui te réduira au silence. Tu va dormir comme ça, c'est... ta punition, déclara le lieutenant en baillant.

-Ma puni...

-Chut, fit doucement le lieutenant, exaspéré de l'homme roux.

-Hein?

-Tait toi.

Le tatoué n'osa pas répliquer et tenta de se tourner sur le côté, envoyant quelques coups de pieds ''accidentels'' à son tortionnaire. Il cessa cependant en entendant son grognement d'avertissement. Il finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes, son lieutenant ronflant déjà.

/|\./|\./|\

Quelques heures plus tard, Kaien se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller le l'oreille, l'épaule et le torse. Tournant la tête, il vit, encore à demi endormi, Renji qui s'était de nouveau étalé sur tout le lit. Apparemment, le sort de kidô qu'il lui avait lancé ne faisait plus effet. En voyant cela, le rouquin avait dû reprendre sa place.

-Renji, pousse toi un peu s'il te plait... Chuchota Kaien avant de recevoir un coup au visage.

Un peu sonné, il tenta de se redresser. Erreur. Renji prit sa place sur le champs en lui donnant un autre coup, de pied cette fois. L'observant attentivement, Kaien vit les yeux entre-ouvert de Renji. Alors il le faisait exprès?

-T'es une enflure Renji, j'ai besoin de sommeil moi aussi! Fit le lieutenant en criant presque, réellement furieux.

Le rouquin fut surprit sur le coup. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans lever le ton et c'était tout de même effrayant... non, inhabituel. Fidèle à lui-même cependant, il lui balança une insulte et lui dit de dormir sur le plancher.

Kaien, totalement réveillé, se lança sur le rouge, faisant valser les couvertures. La victime l'arrêta en lui attrapant les poignets et lui fit une grimace provocante. Enragé, son supérieur tenta de reprendre son équilibre et posa un genou entre ses cuisses. Ils lutèrent un instant, chacun tentant d'être plus fort et de faire bouger les mains de l'autre. Kaien réussit, centimètre par centimètre, à porter ses mains au visage de Renji. Il introduit ses doigts dans sa bouche et tira de chaque côté.

Renji poussa un cri et tenta de se bouger. Ondulant, donnant ses coups de pieds dans le vide, poussant vainement de toute ses forces les poignets de son agresseur vers le haut.

-T'as finit de faire chier le peuple? Ragea Kaien en continuant de tirer. J'ai assez de t'endurer le jour à la division, si tu viens me pourrir mes nuits en plus...

-'u 'ourrais 'êne 'as 'ourrir la nuit d'une 'ouche, le provoqua Renji en tentant d'articuler malgré l'écartèlement de sa bouche, ses yeux lançant des éclairs furieux.

-Je peux pourrir la tienne! Lui cracha Kaien au visage.

Son genou frottait lentement sur l'entre-jambe de Renji au rythme de ses essais pour se libérer. Le rouge feinta de pousser à droite mais donna finalement un coups de rein à gauche, utilisant la force de Kaien contre lui-même. Rapide cependant, Kaien continua de rouler quand Renji fut sur lui et ils tombèrent durement sur le sol, le rouge dessous, le foncé à califourchon sur lui.

Il cessa toutes résistance et se laissa dominer par son lieutenant. Ils se défièrent un instant du regard et Kaien desserra sa prise. Il avait comprit! Il lâcha ses poignets et se retourna pour monter sur le lit. À peine fut-il levé cependant que Renji s'accrocha à son bassin, le tirant de nouveau au sol.

-Tu cède bien vite, joli garçon, lança le rouquin avec méchanceté, le plaquant au sol et immobilisant ses mains.

-Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je te renvoie le compliment j'espère, grinça Kaien, pris au piège et de plus en plus furieux.

-Ce n'en était pas un fillette, railla le rouge en tirant les cheveux de son prisonnier. Tu fait moins ta maligne hein?

Kaien serra les dents. Il se moquait de lui en plus? Une colère noire s'empara de lui. L'insulter? D'accord. Lui faire mal? Ça passait... Mais l'empêcher de dormir... Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Comment dompter un animal tel que cet enfoiré de rouquin? Les menaces, l'emprisonnement... rien n'avait fonctionné. Il n'était tout de même pas pour l'assommer!

Le lieutenant serra les dents et contracta ses muscles endoloris. Il se releva lentement, soulevant le sixième siège en même temps que lui. Il le fit basculer sur le lit et monta sur lui.

-Mademoiselle se rebelle? Continua de la provoquer Renji sans être impressionné le moins du monde. J'aime les petites garce, ça tombe bien!

Son regard était mauvais et son ton, chargé de menaces. Tien, cela donnait une idée à Kaien. S'il le provoquait en ce sens, il allait lui répondre de la même façon. Il était prêt à tout pour dormir et pour cela, il devait le dominer, une fois pour toute et lui montrer qui était le chef. L'idée futile lui disant que ça n'était pas lui d'être si agressif et décidé lui passa par la tête mais il la repoussa. Dans son état, il était prêt à tout pour se reposer.

-T'es pas vraiment en position pour m'insulter, fit Kaien d'un air sombre et soudain plus calme, préparant la vengeance.

-Tu saura qu'il n'y a pas de position pour insulter! Ya que les filles comme toi qui sortent des conneries du genre! Répondit Renji avec calme dans un murmure.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kaien. Lentement, sans quitter les yeux de Renji, il défit le ceinturon à ses hanches et, habillement, retira son pantalon. Le calme dans ses yeux et surtout ses actions inquiétèrent celui dessous.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fait?

-Je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas une fille et t'apprendre les bonnes manières en même temps.

-Et tu crois que te mettre à poil va... minute! Ça c'est mon calçon que tu tripote! S'alarma soudain Renji.

Kaien garda le silence et maîtrisa le rouquin pour finalement le mettre à nu, dévoilant à ses yeux ses cuisses blanches et ses parties les plus intimes. Il n'était pas si désagréable à regarder après tout... Son torse était musclé et ses tatouages le mettait particulièrement en valeur. Son nombril était cernés de frissons. Était-ce le fait d'être soudain impuissant?

Kaien avait gardé son sous-vêtement. Il ne devait pas tout dévoiler dès le début!

Lentement, le plus âgé glissa ses mains du ventre du rouquin, de plus en plus paniqué, à ses tétons roses dont il fit habilement un seul tour du bout de ses doigts avant de monter aux épaules et de continuer doucement sur les bras avant d'atteindre les poignets. Il les agrippa si violement et si soudainement que Renji poussa une petite exclamation.

Le rouquin sentait Kaien sur son corps et cela le troublait. Surtout cette tendresse, voir cette sensualité étrange. Cependant, quand ses poignets furent immobilisés, il prit peur. Il n'était pas sérieux n'est-ce pas? Il n'allait pas vraiment le...

-Ça va, j'ai compris, tenta Renji, la voix incertaine, je vais te laisser dormir, tu peux me lâcher...

-Non, murmura l'autre d'une voix inquiétante. Il est trop tard.

Il fondit tel un prédateur sur le rouquin, s'étalant sur lui de tout son long, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou avec douceur. Jouer avec la nourriture pouvait parfois être acceptable, tout dépendait des raisons. Il fit errer ses lèvres rosées dans le cou tendre à la peau presque blanche de Renji avant de la mordre violement et de façon totalement inattendue.

Renji poussa un nouveau cri de surprise. C'était quoi cette histoire? Il était doux et puis violent et... Et que faisait-il là tout court? À cheval sur lui? Dans une tentative désespérée, le rouquin tenta de se libérer. Peine perdu, il n'était que sixième siège face à un lieutenant... Le rouge serra les dents pour ne pas montrer sa douleur, les dents de son supérieur encore plantées dans sa chair, et pour ne pas hurler. Il sentait son corps encore vêtu du boxer sur le sien, nu. Il était chaud et dur, fait entièrement de muscles plutôt bien développé mais fins et discret. Ses mains serraient toujours ses poignets à l'en faire rompre les os, contrastant avec la douceur des léchouilles qu'il avait commencé à lui faire à l'endroit de la morsure.

Kaien prenait son temps, il voulait que le rouge se sente parfaitement dominé, complètement. Après il lui prouverait qu'il était un homme, mais avant, position d'autorité. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être un jour sentit ainsi... ni en arriver à des extrêmes tel que faire _ça_ à quelqu'un. Mais il faisait déborder le vase, c'en était trop, beaucoup trop. Ça s'accumulait au reste, à toutes les autres fois. Renji ne lui désobéirait plus! C'en était terminé.

Avec force, le plus vieux planta ses ongles dans la peau des poignets de rouge. Sa langue passa lentement le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'au menton de son partenaire.

-Attend Kaien, t'es pas sérieux là! S'écria Renji. Tu...!

Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase qu'une langue conquérante pénétra violement dans sa bouche, le faisant paniquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cette réaction. C'était le fait qu'il allait se faire violer ou de se faire dominer? Probablement plus le second choix. Après tout, les shinigamis étaient en majorité des hommes et certains instincts les poussaient à... _s'amuser_... entre eux. Il l'avait déjà fait avec d'autres hommes et Kaien aussi probablement. Mais là, il était _impuissant._ C'était si... étrange. Et en même temps, Kaien semblait plutôt doué. C'est à ce moment que le rouge se rendit compte de l'érection qui commençait à poindre entre ses jambes, pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien, pria Renji.

Presque contre sa volonté, la langue du rouquin s'anima d'elle même et rejoignit celle déjà bien profondément entrée dans sa propre bouche. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de jouer avec elle car elle se retira. Déçu de ne pas avoir pu au moins dominer le baiser, Renji tenta de suivre la langue de Kaien de la sienne, mais dès qu'elle s'en approcha, elle se fit mordre violement par le lieutenant, qui avait les yeux grand ouverts et fixaient ceux du rouquin durement.

Il relâcha sa langue et descendit lentement dans le cou du sixième siège en soufflant doucement dessus et en le frôlant de ses lèvres et de son nez. Il sourit méchamment quand un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Renji, qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière et avait décidément une bosse de plus en plus dure sous la ceinture. Il rejoignit bien vite une téton rosé qui ne tarda pas à se durcir sous son souffle... Et à se faire coincé douloureusement entre les dents de Kaien.

Renji poussa un petit cri de douleur. D'accord, il n'était pas de toute douceur quand il était dessus, mais là, il subissait, et franchement... ça faisait mal. Et il ne le lâchait pas! Le rouge bougea un peu et son mamelon glissa de l'emprise des dents de son supérieur, qui lui lança un regard sadique avant d'aller faire connaître le même sort à l'autre bouton rosé.

-Kaien, je t'en pris, écoute-moi, tenta encore une fois le rouquin.

-Tu me supplie maintenant? Railla le brun avec un sourire méchant qui ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que s'en était effrayant. Dit-moi Renji... comment les autres divisions appellent-ils leurs lieutenant? Demanda Kaien en se positionnant à genoux, un entre les jambes de Renji.

-Avec un papillon de l'enfer, comme tout le monde! S'écria précipitamment Renji, apeuré.

-Non... chuchota doucement Kaien en appuyant son genou contre les testicules de Renji presque doucement. Allez, tu as une autre chance.

-Comment on les appelle!? J'en sais rien moi, je ne suis pas dans AÏÏÏÏE!!

Le genoux de Kaien exerça une forte pression sur les parties mâles si sensibles du rouquin, les écrasant sans pitié. Le cri du rouge retentit dans la pièce tel un hurlement d'animal blessé.

-Alors? Demanda Kaien en relâchant un peu la pression. Comment les membres de divisions appellent-ils leurs supérieurs, Renji?

-Ah... humf... ça fait mal, enfoirAAAAAAAAH!!

Le nouveau hurlement étira un sourire sur le visage du lieutenant qui immobilisait toujours son otage par les poignets. Il devait se faire respecter. Il relâcha un peu la pression de son genou, mais était prêt à recommencer.

-Cinq secondes, menaça le brun d'un chuchotement amusé. Quatre...

-Par... Par leurs noms, réussit à articuler Renji, ne sachant ce que voulait Kaien comme réponse et redoutant la conséquence.

-C'est presque ça, sourit Kaien, au grand déconcertement du sixième siège. Donc comment tu dois m'appeler?

-KaiEAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça? Haleta le rouquin, supportant de moins en moins la torture.

-Parce que tu le mérite. Comment dois-tu me nommer en tant que subalterne? Demanda le brun de plus en plus menaçant.

-Lieutenant, marmonna Renji entre ses dents.

-C'est tout? Demanda le lieutenant en question en haussant un sourcil, le regard froid comme la glace.

-Lieutenant KaIEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

-...

-Lieutenant Shiba, s'empressa de dire Renji. Je... c'est comme ça que...

Parfait, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait... Kaien retira son genoux et se recoucha sur Renji, à bout de souffle et incapable de parler. Il en profita pour retirer ses ongles de ses poignets en sang mais les garda en main. Il approcha doucement sa bouche de l'oreille cachée dans les longues mèches rousses de Renji et y déposa un murmure. Glacial. Cinglant. Méchant.

-Tâche de t'en souvenir très... très longtemps.

Et il saisit le lobe d'oreille du rouquin entre ses dents, comme un avertissement, et le mordit. Pas trop fort, juste assez pour le faire gémir un peu. Le sourire malsain de Kaien revint alors qu'il sentait l'érection prononcée de Renji. De plus, il avait arrêté de luter pour retrouver l'usage de ses poignets. Monsieur y prenait plaisir? Kaien émit un petit rire sans joie en revenant au-dessus de sa proie, la surplombant de toute sa dominance.

-Tu aimes ça hein? Le provoqua le brun en frottant sa cuisse sur l'érection mise à nue et en griffant ses poignets.

Renji rougit et détourna le regard. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à en demander plus mais... toutes ses morsures et griffures étaient plutôt excitantes et... enfin...

-Répond à ton lieutenant, intima Kaien avec un sourire moqueur et cruel. Si tu fais ton dur, c'est parce que tu crois que personne n'est assez ferme pour ordonner et ne mérite pas ton respect parce pour toi, un chef commande les troupes, il ne les dirige pas, déclara Kaien avec un regard dédaigneux.

Un courant froid traversa le corps entier de Renji. Deux révélations venaient de le percuter de plein fouet. Premièrement: qui était cet homme? Il l'avait toujours vu comme le trop gentil, le trop compréhensif qui ne veux pas déranger... Mais il en avait presque peur à présent. Il respirait la dominance et la supériorité et son énergie spirituelle était puissante. Il en avait un parfait contrôle et le cachait presque entièrement, il n'en laissait passer qu'un mince filet qui suffisait à Renji pour comprendre la puissance qu'il possédait.

Deuxième constatation, lui, Renji Abarai, était soumis devant un autre homme. Ce n'était pas un choix bien sûr. Et cet autre homme s'amusait à lui faire mal et à lui donner des leçons. Il s'amusait même à le torturer mentalement. À deviner ses pensées et à viser juste. Car oui, Renji aimait ça, il ne pouvait le nier, son corps parlait pour lui. Il aimait être soumis mais par quelqu'un capable de le faire. Il n'aimait pas Kaien, mais sa grandeur lui apparaissait soudainement.

-Répond! Tonna Kaien, le ramenant à la réalité.

Renji leva les yeux en sentant la cuisse chaude quitter son sexe et Kaien se recoucher sur son corps, portant les mains de Renji au-dessus de sa tête pour les saisir d'une seule main..

-Oui! S'écria le rouge, craignant la prochaine torture. Oui! C'est vrai je... je ne donne mon respect qu'à ceux qui le méritent et...

-Et? Murmura Kaien en collant de nouveau sa cuisse au sexe fièrement dressé de Renji.

Le rouge rougit dans la pénombre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il détourna de nouveau les yeux.

-Oui, je... il soupira de découragement. J'aime que... que tu...

-Dis-le!

-J'aime quand quelqu'un réussit à me...

Kaien lui donna un coup puissant de son poing dans la mâchoire. Il voulait la réponse à sa question, humilier le rouge pour lui prouver encore plus qu'il lui imposait sa volonté. Il se fichait de savoir que ''quelqu'un le domine'' il voulait qu'il lui dise qu'il aimait que son lieutenant le fasse de cette façon, que ça l'excitait, qu'il en voulait plus, pour prouver sa faiblesse face à lui.

-Mais t'es malade! S'écria Renji, une légère écume rosée aux coin des lèvres.

Un autre coup suivit. Impolitesse envers un supérieur.

-Ça va, arrête. J'aime que tu me... fasse ça, déclara Renji, rouge pivoine et gêné au possible.

-Fasse quoi? Poursuivit le brun, sadiquement.

-Ces trucs que tu fais... marmonna Renji, tentant de ne pas répondre. Non! Ça va!! Cria-t-il en voyant le poing fermé de Kaien se re-préparer à frapper. J'aime que tu me soumette comme ça, comme tu le fais, que tu me fasse mal que... c'est ça que j'aime, débita Renji à toute vitesse avant de soupirer un grand coup, que c'était humiliant!

Kaien sourit. Il réussirait peut-être à en faire quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas le temps de perdre son assurance. Il devait rester pareil et jusqu'au bout. Son sourire devint cruel et malicieux. Qu'avait-il dit? Que _tu_... comme _tu_? Un autre mauvais pli dont il devrait se débarrasser.

D'un geste habille et puissant, il retourna Renji, lui écrasant le visage dans l'oreiller. Il passa sa main dans son dos, faisant s'hérisser le duvet de sa peau. Il recommença et l'entendit émettre un gémissement plaintif. Craignait-il la suite? Aimait-il cela? Était-il chatouilleux? Toutes ces réponses? Le sourire sadique de Kaien s'élargit alors qu'il le chatouillait cruellement dans le bas du dos, le rouge commençant à se tortiller dans tous les sens, ses mains étant prisonnières.

-A... Arrête, t'es...

Renji ne put finir sa phrase car il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. Des ongles s'étaient profondément ancré dans la chair tatouée de son dos. Il tourna la tête pour voir le visage de son agresseur. Il était froid comme la glace et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Renji avec un petit sourire rebelle perçant sa douleur.

-Leçon trois, après mon nom et le fait que tu doive répondre à mes question, la troisième sera pour le vouvoiement, déclara Kaien d'un ton neutre.

-Courre toujours! Pouffa Renji.

Les ongles descendirent lentement dans le dos de Renji tout en accentuant la pression, laissant de grandes marques rouges.

-C'est: courrez toujours, corrigea le brun.

-Je vais quand même pas commencer à te vouvoyer! Répliqua le rouge, sa souffrance étant évidente dans sa voix.

La main du brun descendit à son bassin et le releva habillement, positionnant Renji sur ses genoux, comme s'il se prosternait devant la tête de lit.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire hein? Demanda Renji d'un ton de défi.

Kaien sourit, se pencha et mordit sa nuque violement. D'une main, il retira son propre caleçon avant d'aller chatouiller l'anus de Renji du bout du doigt. Il le sentit aussitôt se tendre de surprise et de plaisir. Il relâcha sa nuque et se redressa.

-Tu vas vraiment le faire? Demanda Renji, plus pour le provoquer qu'autre chose.

-Je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas une fille mais ton lieutenant...

Avec un sourire sadique, Kaien appuya son sexe aux fesses du rouquin. Le sixième siège se mit aussitôt à avoir peur. Il ne s'attendait pas à... ça. C'était beaucoup plus gros qu'il ne l'aurait pensé!

-Minute, tu va me...

Kaien se positionna et fit pénétrer le bout de sa verge entre les fesses de Renji qui poussa un hurlement de souffrance. Il se retira au bout de quelques secondes avec un sourire ironique.

-Je suis le premier à entrer là, pas vrai? Demanda paisiblement Kaien.

-Enfoiré, haleta le rouge.

-T'as toujours pas comprit, soupira le lieutenant.

D'un geste brusque, il recommença, faisant bien attention à ne pas aller trop loin pour ne pas toucher la prostate de sa proie. Pas tout de suite. Il ressortit après un nouveau cri et interrogea Renji du regard.

-Recommence tant que tu veux, je...

Et Kaien le refit malgré la voix qui semblait plus faible du rouge. Il finirait par comprendre. Le manège se répéta encore deux fois supplémentaires avant que Renji ne laisse sa tête s'échouer sur l'oreiller dans un gémissement.

-Ça va, j'ai comprit, pas besoin de continuer... on peut... dormir maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, fit Kaien, imperturbable. Je sais que tu ne le pense pas, tu veux que je continu... et tu vas me réciter tes leçons avant...

Renji gémit. Il était si facile à déchiffrer? Il se sentait faible et dominé, idiot et impuissant.

-Allez! Vas-y! Cria-t-il. Prends-moi! J'attend que ça!

Il se rendit alors compte de sa vulnérabilité et se trouva pathétique. Il sentit de nouveau la douleur effroyable qui semblait le déchirer à chaque fois alors que le gland du brun le pénétrait.

-Pardon! Je... Prenez-moi, je vous en pris, Lieutenant Shiba, dit-il à contrecœur.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Kaien pénétra de toute sa longueur le rouge, percutant sa prostate, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de souffrance ou nuançait le plaisir.

-Prêt pour une révision? Demanda le lieutenant en lâchant enfin les poignets de Renji pour saisir son bassin à deux mains.

-Hein? Gémit à moitié le rouge.

Kaien avait commencé un va-et-vient puissant et habile, brouillant les pensées de sa pauvre victime. Tant mieux, ça deviendrait un réflexe, pensa-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Humf... En... encore, demanda Renji alors qu'il se demandait si ces paroles avaient vraiment franchit ses lèvres.

-Encore qui? Demanda Kaien en s'arrêtant brusquement.

-Kaien, t'arrête pas!

Une claque phénoménale vint frapper la fesse ronde et musclée du rouge.

-Comment tu dois m'appeler? Tonna Kaien.

-Lieutenant Shiba... Murmura Renji en bougeant de lui même.

-Et?

-Vous...

Kaien reprit ses mouvements rapides. Cette façon de murmurer son nom lui donna des frissons. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'abuser de son pouvoir pour avoir du sexe. Mais ça ne faisait que l'exciter plus.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux au lieutenant Shiba? Demanda-t-il.

-Encore...

-Encore? Fit Kaien en ralentissant un peu. Je ne comprends pas.

-Continu! S'impatienta Renji.

Une autre claque s'abatis sur sa fesse, laissant une marque rouge très prononcée et un cri planer dans la pièce.

-Pardon? Fit Kaien d'une voix sévère.

-Continuez!

Fier de lui, Kaien augmenta la cadence, retenant ses propres soupirs de plaisir.

-Oh... Kaien, vous...

Nouvelle claque retentissante. Nouveau cri. Et Kaien dut planter ses ongles dans la peau du bassin de Renji pour retenir son propre gémissement de plaisir.

-Lieutenant! Se reprit Renji. Oh... hum... je...

Renji passa sa main sous son corps, à l'abris des yeux de Kaien, et saisit son propre sexe pour le caresser. C'était trop bon... Violent et...

-Dis le Renji, encouragea Kaien d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement. Dis ce que tu pense, ordonna Kaien.

-Hein? Oh mais je... je pense... rien...

Une nouvelle claque fouetta violement le derrière de Renji, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Répond!

-Je... C'est... bon... vraiment bon, articula-t-il sans plus de gêne aucune, les yeux à demi fermé et la transpiration souillant son corps.

-Quoi?

-Vos... vous.... Lieutenant... Shiba... hnn!

-Ne laisse pas tes... traces dans le lit, fit Kaien dans un gémissement incontrôlé, ses coups de bassins ayant augmentés de cadence.

-Bien... Lieutenant Shiba! Cria Renji sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ne fut plus très long que Renji sentit l'orgasme poindre et réussit à s'emparer de son sous-vêtement qui traînait sur le lit pour y cracher son liquide séminal. Kaien joui également en Renji. Leurs deux cris résonnèrent longuement avant que Kaien ne s'effondre finalement de son côté du lit dans un soupir de confort. Il allait enfin dormir!

-Ça va ressortir, fait gaffe au lit, avertit Kaien en parlant de son propre sperme en Renji.

Il fit une drôle de mimique avant de prendre son caleçon également pour ''prévenir la fuite''. Kaien rit de lui avec mépris et se tourna de côté dans l'intention de dormir pour se lever le lendemain et avoir tout oublié.

-Et reste de ton côté, dit-il d'une voix endormie, plus du tout agressive ou méchante.

-T'es vraiment un drôle de...

Kaien se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Renji. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il était et avait accroché au tutoiement.

-Pardon, bonne nuit Lieutenant Shiba, s'empressa de dire Renji en se couchant, souhaitant ne plus jamais avoir à penser à cette nuit.

Une seule chose était sure, il avait enfin trouvé son véritable meneur, celui qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, son modèle. Modèle? Non, son supérieur. Officiel, celui qu'il écouterait. Bien plus que ce Ukitake mou et compatissant.

/|\./|\./|\

Ukitake travaillait tranquillement dans son bureau. Renji et Kaien étaient revenus de leur mission la veille. Il ne saurait dire ce qui s'était passé mais Kaien avait obtenu subitement le respect des troupes, il avait changé. Il était moins timide, plus rieur. Les unités avaient complètement changé de comportement envers lui, sans doute à cause de...

-Kyouraku veut te voir, fit un homme en entrant -sans frapper- dans le bureau du capitaine.

-J'apprécierait que tu frappe Renji, fit l'homme à la chevelure blanche.

-Rien à foutre de ce que t'apprécie ou p...

Renji s'interrompit brutalement en reconnaissant derrière lui l'énergie spirituelle de Kaien.

-Renji, dit-il de sa voix enjouée entre la salutation et l'avertissement menaçant voilé.

-Lieutenant Shiba! Salua Renji en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

Un instant de silence suivit dans le bureau alors que Kaien s'approchait du capitaine et s'assoyait sur le coin de son bureau.

-Il fait des siennes? Demanda le lieutenant, tout sourire, en désignant le rouge, toujours tête baisée.

-Non, il venait me porter un message de Kyouraku, assura Ukitake. Tu peux aller lui dire que je le verrait à trois heures? Continua-t-il à l'adresse du rouge.

-Je suis pas ton pigeon voyageur, vieux... Commença Renji en le défiant du regard.

-Renji, vas dire au capitaine Shunsui que notre capitaine ira le voir à trois heures, fit Kaien, sur un ton d'ennuis.

-Bien, lieutenant Shiba! Dit Renji en baissant de nouveau la tête et en tournant les talons.

-Et... sois polis avec lui.

-Compris, lieutenant Shiba.

Et Renji partit en fermant la porte. Ukitake tourna les yeux vers son second siège en souriant.

-J'ignore comment tu as fait, mais tu devras m'apprendre.

-Suffit d'être dur! Répondit Kaien en riant.

* * *

**Terminé! J'espère que cette fic vous a plut! Si vous en voulez d'autres, c'est le petit bouton vert en bas ;)**


End file.
